


Love At First Sight

by sagaluthien



Series: Sheila [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindness, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna and her friend is called to a stable as they have a very sick horse. Donna has her speciality to see things others can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Sight

After I’ve got inside to my apartment I took my jacket off, went to the kitchen to put some water on and I turned on the radio. I kept it on my favorite station – Capitol Radio, where they played that kind of music I liked, a lot of rock and folk music. Mostly I liked their mix of music and their DJ’s.

I went out into my bedroom and picked up the book I was reading and took the way by the bathroom. Back in the kitchen I fixed the cup of tea and a few sandwiches, sat down at the table and started to read.

I’ve been so in the story that I didn’t hear at first what was said before the latest song. I just heard that it been a special requested to played for a very special Sheila out there. The guy that called in with the request wanted the girl who fitted the description to call the station for further instructions.

The DJ said that the guy had met her in a restaurant a month earlier and felt something special for this girl. Then he had bump into her a few days earlier and had the bad luck to miss ask her out when his cell phone rang. The DJ finished saying that if the right girl heard it she was waited on to give them a call.

Of that I heard it sounded like what I been put for. A month ago I had been in a restaurant and talked some with a guy. Then four days ago the same guy had run into me on the street. So the story could fit me, but as I had missed the description I couldn’t believe it was me.

The guy I met was not anybody; he was well-known and had a husky and enchanted voice. I both was nervous meting him and would love to do it again, but at the same time I tried to treat everyone the same and I thought this wasn’t a good time to start a new relationship.

I turned my concentration back to the book when the song had started. I was soon in it again.

I had read a few more pages when the alarm on my watch went off. There was no more time to take it easy and I had to get ready for my next work. I would be picked up half an hour later by my friend Star. Together we worked in the afternoons and some evenings to made house calls to people that needed different kind of helps for themselves or their animals. Today we had to go to Sevenoaks and help a riding-school with one of their horses.

I went into my bedroom and closet to change shirt. That I had worn during the morning was one of my better and wouldn’t fit for a stable. I was very careful to hang it on the hanger, when I planned to use it again.

Then I went to the little table I had placed in the corner. I sat down on my knees and started my rituals for open up my mind for the task that lay in front of me. I open a little jar where I kept some lavender. Next I stroked my fingers over those stones I had placed in the four cardinal points. I took a few deep breaths and empty my head.

Not long after that I consider I was prepared Star knocked on my door.

“Are you ready to go Donna?”

“As always, do you think we can be able to help the horse?  Hadn’t they tried everything already?”

“Hopefully we are. You are so good at finding out what it is wrong and start healing them. They see us like the last resource, it is one of the popular horses.”

“I will do as much I can to not let them down, but you know sometimes I’m not capable to help.”

“You are too modest, you know that I have seen you help a lot condemned animals.”

I didn’t answer her, because I felt that I needed to save my energy to the task. Star knows me so well that she was silence for a few miles, but then she couldn’t shut up.

“You know the actor Robert Carter…”

“Mmm.”

“It seems that he might have met a new woman.”

“And…”

“I heard that he is searching for a girl that he had seen and met here in London some time ago. It had sparked between them but he hadn’t got any chance to ask her out before she had disappeared from him. He must have fallen in love with her at the first sight, at least if you should take the song he had chosen to play for her.”

“Where did you hear it?”

“On the radio station you always listen to. They played it for this girl.”

“Which song was it?”

“Love at first sight with Mary J. Blige. Wonder if he will get in contact with her? But I think it was risky to do it in the radio. You never know what nutcase will try to contact them.”

“Don’t you think there are some details they didn’t left to identify her with when she calls? If the girl would be the right wouldn’t that be good after what he has been through, he certain need someone to heal him, he have gone through a lot and it couldn’t have been easy for him.”

We hadn’t any more time to talk about it, because we arrived at the riding-school. The manager come and met us and showed the way to the stable. Since Star had talked with her in the phone she knows that I didn’t want to hear about the horse health. If I know as little as possibly it would be easier for me to get the vibration I needed.

The horse was in a very bad condition. It took all the energy I could generate to get in some way in the right direction. It would need several times of healing sessions if they were willing to follow our recommendations and prize. Anyhow we couldn’t promise we would succeed.

I was left alone with the horse and when I was standing there holding my hands on the head I got a flash of a blond woman riding on a brown horse with a white blaze. Her expression was like she was coming to pick up someone.

I broke my contact with the horse. Nothing like that had ever happened to me before. It wasn’t helping the horse so I made a new attempt. This time it went better and I came in contact with the horse soul.

Later when Star and I were on the way back home I had to ask her what color the horse was.

“It is grey with a few black stripes. They where so glad that you said yes to treat it.”

I fell into my thoughts of what I had seen for my inner eye. Who could the blond woman be and what was it she wanted? I couldn’t understand the connection, the horses were nothing alike and I didn’t feel as if I knew the woman. But I was certain it tried to tell me something.

Star broke my thought when she asked if I felt to come out with her and some friends. They had planned to go out to a pub and dance some.

“I had loved too but the horse took more strength than usually so I want to go home and sleep. Maybe we can do something tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you look tired.”

Back in my apartment I put my CD on with Block, started to fill my bath tub with water and make me something to eat.

I took my plate with me to the bath and it was smoothing to sink in to the hot water. I finished the food quickly and then lend back to just relax. I let the tunes of Block and Robert’s husky voice filled my head. It helped also with the steam the water send out mixed with the scent of lilac I had put in it.

My exhaustion and the music lulled me soon into a sleep.

_I found me standing in the edge of a meadow in full bloom. A light wind catches the grass and flowers to sway. In the background the birds sang and over the meadow fly a lot of butterflies. It was difficult to decide which time of the day it was. Suddenly everything seemed to stop._

_To learn what caused it I turned around and behind me I saw there was a forest of birch. Between the trees I could see a little girl run around. She wore a transparent dress and her golden hair fly behind her. It looked like she was chasing after some butterfly. In an increasing sound I heard a voice calling._

_“Evelyne”._

_The girl didn’t listen and soon she passed me. It didn’t seem like she notice me. Up-close I saw that was something familiar over her. Before I was able to study her more a new sound reached my ears. To see what that was I turned back to watch over the meadow. In the other end there had appeared a herd of horses. The leading horse stood a bit in front of the others and was watching me. The color of it was brown with a white blaze._

_It neigh and bowed the head, like it was greeting me. Rapidly it started to gallop away in to the east, followed by the others. From the west came a mist and swiped the meadow in a shadow._

I woke up when I had sunk down in the tube and was on the way to come under the water. I had been there so long that the water started to be cold. I let the water drain, took the towel and started to dry me. I put on the robe and sat down on the toilet sit and brushed my hair. The tugs were as fierce as I felt after the dream, but got slower more and more after I get through the dream.

Somehow the dream must have something to do with the sight I had received earlier with the horse. It couldn’t be a coincidence it had appeared. If I understand it there was something it tried to tell me. It had to be a connection between the blond woman and the girl with the golden hair. Then there had been the horse, it was the same brown one with the white blaze.

In the dream there had been a name. I thought that couldn’t be insignificance. I tired to remember what it was, but it slipped from me.

According to the clock wasn’t the evening so late, but I still felt weak so I went to bed. There didn’t get anything read as I usually did before I let the sleep come. I let the clock radio stand on to get me into sleep, which probably will arrive soon.

_Lookin' at you from a distance, Gettin' all of my attention, Could this be love at first sight, baby, You walked away and I missed you, Visions of wanting to kiss you, How could this be if I don't really know you?, Ohh baby, baby, Could it be love at first sight?  
_  
Was the last I heard for the night.

 

 


End file.
